


Cortos Random

by Nath97



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Star Wars, Crossover, Death, House of Wax (2005) - Freeform, Jedi Tobirama, M/M, Mandalorian Hikaku, Planet Corellia (Star Wars), Sith Hashirama, Sith Izuna, Sith Madara, Twins Obito and Tobi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath97/pseuds/Nath97
Summary: Historias al azar lanzados en la oscuridad.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara (mentioned), Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Hikaku
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cortos que diferentes parejas y situaciones.

Entreabrió los ojos al fuerte rosa neón del adorno de luces en forma del corazón más feo que había visto en su vida, un color que él recordaba no le había resultado tan molesto anoche. Aunque, para ser justos, había estado ocupado en otros asuntos más importantes que en el decorado de la habitación.

Una simple exploración con la fuerza rebeló que su actual sitio de reunión seguía siendo seguro además de verificar que su comunicador y sable láser seguían con él en el cuarto. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al pensar en cual sería la escusa que tendría que inventarse ante el Consejo Jedi por su repentina desaparición, una acción que sabía no sería bien recibida luego de salir de su "arresto domiciliario" luego de su castigo.

Apretó los dientes al pensar en el causante de todas sus desgracias, Hashirama.

— Deja de pensar.— Gruñó una voz masculina cerca de su oído, sintiendo un cuerpo aplastarse contra su costado izquierdo, el frufru de las sábanas hacia de coro con el distante sonido del bajo mundo en el cual el Jedi y el Mandaloriano se habían refugiado hace no menos un par de horas. Fuertes manos recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo, presionando con crueldad los moretones en forma de dedos y dientes que manchaban la pulcritud de su blanca piel.

La mirada oscura del mandaloriano recorría con enorme orgullo las huellas de su reciente reclamo, Tobirama pensaba que esto tenía algo que ver con la sensación de perversión que provenía de tentar y ensuciar a un Jedi, saber que había podido ganarle en una batalla carnal a quien sería uno de sus más grandes enemigos jurados en toda la galaxia.

Solo un tonto encerraría a un Jedi y un Mandaloriano y esperaría que no se desgarraran la garganta el uno al otro.

Las marcas de beyora (cazarecompensas) adornan la armadura beskar azul y negra que estaba esparcido por todo el lugar, los tarbos jedi se confundían entre el desorden de la habitación del hotel barato que encontraron en Corellia como punto de reunión.

Entre entrega de chips de datos, información y luego una apasionada noche de desenfreno carnal.

Endulzada por la más profunda de las pasiones, la viciosa y deliciosa venganza.

— Deberías de concentrarte sólo en mi, Jetii.— Reclamó contra los labios del otro antes de exigir un ardiente beso, las manos del jedi se sumergieron entre el largo cabello oscuro, tironeando cuando las atenciones de los dedos mandalorianos aplastaban los contornos aún sensibles de su abusado agujero. — Ya luego podrás pensar en como empalar a Madara e Izuna con ese bonito sable láser tuyo.— Bromeó al liberarse, mordiendo el lastimado cuello al final de sus palabras.

Mandaloriano y Jedi, no había nada suave en su interacción. 

— Creía que entre ustedes habría algo parecido a la lealtad.— Jadeó el Senju al ser libre del beso, carcajeándose al sentir como una mano se cerraba contra su garganta, los oscuros ojos negros observándolo con viciosa ira.

— No hables tonterías.— Susurró entre dientes, clavando sin compasión los dedos en contra de la próstata del otro, ignorando por completo el rosado miembro que orgulloso se erguía por sus atenciones, deleitándose entre la bruma de su lujuria y profunda ira las uñas del albino clavándose en la piel de sus brazos. — Madara e Izuna no son allit (familia), no pertenecen al clan Uchiha, no son nada para nuestro pueblo más que aruetyc'e (traidores).— Sentenció puntuando cada palabra con un cruel apretón, sintiendo su deseo burbujear al ver las pupilas reventadas, el color rosa en la cara contraria aumentar con cada dura acción. 

El Uchiha sonrió cruel, sabiendo donde golpear con sus ácidas palabras.

— Y, ¿No debería ser yo quien pregunte eso?, después de todo, ¿No fue tu hermano quien se convirtió en un dar'jetii (no más Jedi, Sith) para meterse entre las piernas de Madara?.— Preguntó con petulancia, no necesitando ser un sensible a la fuerza para sentir el ambiente descender un par de grados, la amarga ira empañó los profundos ojos rojo sangre.  
Ah, que buen color, el preferido de los instintos de un guerrero.

Tobirama apretó los labios, su cuerpo encarcelando en un instante al otro con un cruel abrazo, su controlada firma de fuerza endureciéndose hasta convertirse en hielo. Hikaku se lamió los labios, la sed de sangre dentro de él volviendo a resecar su garganta, sus instintos de cazador activándose al estar tan cerca de tan bella criatura sedienta de crueldad.

Solo por un momento, podía comprender el por qué Izuna había hecho hasta lo imposible para atar al Jedi albino a su lado a través de sus maquinaciones Sith.

Era una verdadera lástima que este no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte (e inteligente) para hacerlo. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, la pérdida de uno era la ganancia de otro. 

— No hables de lo que no sabes, Mando'ad (mandaloriano).— Siseó furioso el jedi atrapando al otro por el cuello, respirando como un adicto a los palos de muerte su aroma, sus dientes y marcados colmillos cerca de su yugular.

Hikaku era un guerrero Mando'ad, hijo de Mandalore, y estaría condenado si no admitiera que estaba solo un poco caliente por la amenazada de muerte, en permitir que el otro termine con su vida solo por la simple visión del Jedi cubierto de sangre.

De su sangre.

— No lo hago, Jetii. Además de que será Izuna el que me matará cuando se entere de esto, incluso antes que tú.— Comentó como si nada el mandaloriano, una sonrisa de lado en la piel clara enmarcada por el largo cabello negro que caía como una cascada, las fuertes piernas abriéndose paso entre la prisión de carne blanca, ignorando la ceja levantada del otro hombre al escuchar el nombre de Sith.

Si Izuna era tan patético que incluso el Jedi al que quería atrapar no era consciente de su reclamo, no sería Hikaku quien lo ayudaría, de ninguna manera.

— Pero no es algo que ese di'kut (tonto) deba de saber de momento, ¿O sí, cyar'ika (querido)?.— Susurró el Uchiha sin más, su musculatura desmentía la agilidad de sus rápidos movimientos.

Una ventaja que uso al subirse nuevamente encima del albino con precisión mortal, acariciando la piel de su cintura con toques fugaces, su mirada oscura certera como la mira de una francotirador observando el pene contrario.

Tobirama sonrió de lado, relajado su cuerpo y abriendo sus pálidas piernas entre las sábanas, acunando la fuerte cintura mandaloriana entre la curva de sus suaves muslos, sintiendo sus entrañas derretirse al sentir clavarse contra su vientre el prominente miembro del Uchiha. — ¿Copaani gaan? ( ¿Necesitas una mano?)— Respondió el jedi en Mando'a relamiéndose los labios, viendo con deleite la oscura lujuria nublar por completo los ojos del otro, en el aumento del libido saturando incluso su sensibilidad en la fuerza.

¿Quién diría que los mandalorianos tenían una rara fijación al escuchar a otro hablar en Mando'a en la intimidad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta Tobirama, espero no se me note *guiño, guiño*  
> No se hablar en Mandaloriano, así que use algunas palabras fáciles en lugar de oraciones completas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Obito gruñó cuando el peso muerto del cuerpo apoyado en su hombro derecho hacía presión en la herida que el estúpido peliblanco le había causado con el cuchillo de cocina que había robado de su hogar, respirando a través del dolor (e ira) mientras observaba como paso a paso llegaba a su destartalada casa.

El rubio contra su hombro seguía goteando sangre del golpe en la cabeza que le había dado con un martillo, el peliblanco llamado Kakashi (el nombre que había podido sacarle cuando había hecho su acto de amable mecánico) había podido escapar de su hermano por un golpe de suerte que otra cosa, rompiendo la máscara con la cual su gemelo cubría su horrible cara.

De una patada abrió la vieja puerta trasera de su casa, de un simple movimiento tiró al rubio al suelo de su sala, Minato si recordaba bien su nombre, no emitió ruido alguno. La ropa de viaje estaba destrozada en algunas partes por la jodida carrera que este lo había obligado a hacer para evitar que huyera hacia la carretera.

Se recostó contra la vieja silla de su precaria mesa, haciendo una mueca cuando el dolor y la sangre goteaban (cada vez en un flujo mas lento) contra las tablas de madera de su sucio piso.

No se preocupó por el último integrante de este grupo (siendo solo Kakashi, Minato y la dulce Rin) aun siguiera rondando por allí.

Kakashi no escaparía, si había podido leerlo bien, no se iría sin antes salvar a su maestro y a su mejor amiga.

Obito rodó los ojos mientras bebía una cerveza de su sucio refrigerador, el trapo mugroso con lo cual se usaba para mantener algo de limpieza en la cocina estaba presionado contra su costado, el líquido frío y amargo de la cerveza quemando su esófago y haciendo que sus heridas dolieran más. 

Escuchó a Tobi abrir la compuerta de su "sótano/estudio" con un gruñido, su largo cabello negro grasoso cubría la parte deformada de su cara, sus ropas sucias y el mandil cubierto de sangre y cera seca demostraban que aún seguí trabajando con la muchacha, Rin, tratando de mejorarla antes de su presentación.

\- Oye, maldito imbécil.- Comentó luego de dar otro sorbo de su botella, alzando los pies observando a su hermano escudriñar por todos lados de forma frenética, los quejidos (mitad furiosos, mitad asustados) lo irritaron aún más. Alzó una ceja cuando Tobi se acercó de improvisto a su lado, arrodillándose, una venda intentando presionarse contra su lado, unos suaves arrullos que demostraban que el de cabello largo quería ayudar.

\- Déjate de estupideces, Tobi.- Habló, arrebatando de las manos de su gemelo las vendas y el alcohol, apartando de forma grosera los maltratados dedos que de forma terca intentaban revisar su herida. 

Ambos Uchihas gruñeron, tercos e inamovibles.

Obito gruñó con disgusto cuando distinguió las marcas en el rostro tan parecido al suyo.

\- ¡Aléjate, joder! - Exclamó empujando rudamente al otro, levantándose de improviso con una mueca de dolor al hacer tan brusco movimiento. Sin pensar en nada mas se alejo del otro hombre, colocando las vendas empapadas de alcohol contra su herida abierta.

Sus rodillas temblaron cuando el dolor fue como un rayo que amenaza con partirlo en dos, el grito que dio debió de haberse escuchado a varias calles. Obito jadeó en una dolorosa bocanada de aire, cayendo de manera inevitable contra el suelo.

Su gemelo lo sostuvo de improvisto, para su completo desagrado.

\- ¡Ya suéltame, maldito engendro!- Gritó ajeándose del otro con movimientos torpes, los gruñidos de su hermano encendiendo mas su ira. Fue dejado rudamente contra la silla en donde anteriormente estaba sentado, respirando a través de sus gritos y los murmullos molestos.

-Has algo útil y captura al imbécil de Kakashi de una vez.- Se quejó al sentir envolver en su cuerpo las vendas que cubrían sus heridas, terminando su cerveza dejando a su hermano terminar de vendarlo. Se levantó cuando su gemelo se alejó, observando de reojo la actitud tímida, el ojo bajo y cubierto de una espesa melena oscura, dedos revolviéndose en un gesto nervioso.

Rodó los ojos.

\- Además de que cubre tu cara, por todos los cielos.- Declaró pateando el cuerpo inmóvil de Minato. Dejando la botella vacía de lado, subió las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba, era el momento de tomar medidas drásticas.

...

La luz del nuevo día cubría las desiertas calles de Ambroisse, en el que alguna vez famoso museo de cera de la ciudad abría sus enormes puertas para dar paso a las luz del lugar.  
En la sala principal, sobre un hermoso y relativamente nuevo sillón de tres cuerpos de un profundo tono borgoña, las figuras de cera de dos hombres (uno rubio y el otro peliblanco) sentados al lado de una sonriente castaña, las tres figuras inmortalizadas para siempre en un abrazo a través del bello arte de un lunático artista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les ha quedado la duda, el equipo Minato fue asesinado por los gemelos Uchiha y convertidos en parte de la exhibición de figuras de Cera.  
> Inspirado en la película del 2005 "La Casa de Cera", si no la han visto, les recomiendo que la vean.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta Tobirama, espero no se me note *guiño, guiño*  
> No se hablar en Mandaloriano, así que use algunas palabras fáciles en lugar de oraciones completas.


End file.
